fauverie
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: En el principio sólo fue una sonrisa y las ganas de hacerla morir.
**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 003\. _Crush_ [Tabla "Angst", minutitos]

 **N/A:** sigo preguntándome cuándo se volvió habitual en mí hacer Ayahina, en lo que encuentro la respuesta seguiré escribiéndolos lol, y uhh, esto es un dark-fluff ¿? Perdonen.

* * *

 **(E** n el principio sólo fue una sonrisa y las ganas de hacerla morir).

Porque Ayato tiene cuchillos en los ojos y estos se le clavan deliberadamente en la piel a Hinami, y ella cree que con su mirada él le corta muy profundo, tan profundo que su sangre canta al brotar como un botón corrupto de flor —los pétalos son de cristal y se quiebran en cuanto el viento los toca—.

Y es que Hinami es sólo eso, una flor marchita que Ayato pisotea en sus ratos libres, cuando le escarba las costillas en busca de ese corazón pacifista y tan aborreciblemente dulce para quitárselo porque «me pertenece, es míomíomío». Y Ayato pide todo para sí, no le gusta compartir las cosas, Hinami lo tiene en claro.

Excepto que él es amable a su manera tosca y afilada, como sus ojos-cuchillo que la cercenan de a poco, con suma lentitud, casi amabilidad. La magulla en la mejilla, en la nariz, en los párpados, en la boca, y va descendiendo por el cuello a esas tierras inhóspitas habitadas por nadie que no sea la tristeza.

—dice «Hina» en un susurro apagado y en cambio le enciende las mejillas—.

Ya que Hinami habla el idioma de la melancolía con fluidez, y muy pocos la entienden, pero Ayato es uno de ellos. (Allá en esas noches luminosas donde extraña a su hermana y sus alas torcidas de cuervo, sin admitirlo en voz alta, pues es un tabú el cariño hacia otros una vez has caído en el agujero del árbol y las raíces se te enzarzan en algo así como un abrazo confortante).

Los brazos de Hinami son largos y están fríos y Ayato posee demasiadas plumas, así que no le molesta cubrirla con estas y que se ensucie en su petróleo.

Entonces Ayato le clava las uñas demasiado fuerte en la caja torácica y ella gimotea pero no lo aparta, porque sus cicatrices son tatuajes y Hinami está repleta de ellos. —A veces Ayato los delinea con la punta de los dedos, como si fuesen una lengua antigua difícil de descifrar—. Y Hinami trata de no pensar en que él aún tiene su corazón palpitante en las manos y se cae a pedazos (mancha el suelo con rojo inocencia) y en que su tacto le arranca los pétalos uno por uno (y ahí le crecen alas de mariposa asustada) y en que a su lado ella se siente un poquito suicida y más valiente.

—pues quererlo es un enigma, una explosión de colores en escala de blanco y negro, quererlo es caminar descalza cientos de kilómetros y lastimarse los pies, soñar despierta y despertarse en un sueño, quererlo es arrancarle la columna a la decencia y perfumarse con sangre ajena cuando van a alimentarse—.

Lo observa y nota que el cielo está apagado pero que no importa si Ayato tiene estrellas en su pelo. Y Hinami lo envidia ahí, y se siente más inmunda, sin embargo sigue permitiéndole que le extirpe el corazón y que se lo trague sin miramientos, para así tenerlo lo más cercanamente posible del suyo. (que no se separen incluso si están lejos). Resulta ridículo y tonto pero.

Le gusta así. Le gusta todo de él. Lo malo y lo terrible. Sus garras entorno a su cintura menuda, sus garras acariciándole las piernas de popote a medio doblar, sus garras mancillándola en todas partes con la luna como única confidente de sus secretos más íntimos.

Y Ayato le muerde las orejas y musita: Hina, deseo tanto cuidarte (y lastimarte) y adorarte (y humillarte) y verte florecer en tu miseria, provocando que le tiemble cada rincón de su ser ante la anticipación.

Siempre viéndola como un conejo con fauces de trampa, siempre con sus ojos de cuchillo hurtándole la dignidad. Hinami le acaricia los párpados con delicadeza y espera que él no note su pulso de laberinto sin salida al hacerlo, al tener sus rodillas muy pegadas, al respirar su toxina.

No lo piensa y junta sus bocas de hechizo creando brujería, casi tímida.

(En el principio sólo fue una sonrisa y las ganas de hacerla morir).


End file.
